


Caught

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: More 13/Rose fluff :=)
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> More 13/Rose fluff :=)

******

Rose looked up from her book at the distant clattering. Frowning, she titled her head, hearing the clattering interspersed with sparks, crackles, pops, and startled yelps.

Sighing, Rose put down her book and pushed off the couch, moving down the corridors towards the console room, finding it filled with smoke.

“Ow! Ow!”

The Doctor suddenly popped up from behind the console, looking like the child with her hand in the cookie jar as she saw Rose.

“Oh! Rose! Hi!” she chirped

“Hi,” Rose replied “what are you doing?” she asked.

The Doctor bit her lip as she came around the console, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot.

“Erm…just some maintenance” she shrugged.

Rose looked around the smoke-filled room.

“Uh-huh” she nodded.

The Doctor followed her gaze towards the tools and other odds and ends scattered about the floor.

“I’ll clean this all up! Promise!” she exclaimed.

Rose nodded.

“See that you do”

Turning around, she went back towards the library, sighing heavily. Honestly, The Doctor was the most like a little kid in this form than Rose had ever seen…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
